IThink there's something strange
by Forever.'.And.'.Always123
Summary: The ICarly gang go camping in the woods when some strange stuff start to happen. what happens when their lives are in danger? Sam/Freddie Carly/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ithink there's something strange**

**Here is my first Seddie story. This story is for the one and only **_**Princess-warrior 17**_**. Random idea. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: we've been through this before; I think you know what I'm going to say.**

**SAM'S POV **

How you ever had that feeling that something might happen, then only a few seconds later it does. That's exactly what happened to me.

Freddie, Carly, her 'just friends' boyfriend and I were camping in the woods. We only had one tent which annoyed me a lot, since Freddie and I couldn't have as much fun. I've always liked loud sex.

So while Max, Carly's 'just friend' boyfriend, was cooking and Carly was painting her nails, Freddie came up to me and whispered in my ear, "We're surrounded by tree's big enough to hide behind." I took the hint and started to walk into the woods, shaking my hips a bit to tease him. He eagerly followed me and pinned me up against a tree. He kissed me sweetly, and then it heated up. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. Our tongues were battling for dominance and I won, I was always stronger than him.

We didn't notice that Carly was behind us, coughing wildly to show she is there. We pulled apart and I wondered how I couldn't hear her. Let's just say passion overtook me when I was kissing Freddie, I lost all my senses. God, I love him so much.

Carly smiled awkwardly and Max soon joined us. "What's going on here?"

"They were just… umm… you know… doing what couples do behind trees." Carly said. She always acts shy whenever she talks to him. Usually she's not as shy, but then again, she's Carly, the crazy girl who just so happens to be my best friend.

There was a loud crackle of thunder and we all looked up to the sky. It had quickly gone from sunshine and blue skies to thunder and lightning and grey clouds. But there was no rain, that's weird.

Suddenly a massive gust of wind came and blew us off our feet. Freddie grabbed hold of a tree then grabbed my hand and tried to pull me to him. The wind was so strong and I was losing my grip on his hand. I screamed as I realised that behind me was the compost grinder that was stupidly built where it was. I could see the blades slicing up and down and I screamed louder. Freddie was shouting my name and trying his hardest to pull me closer. It was no use. Branches and leaves were flying towards the sharp blades and every time a thick branch went in, the machine clattered loudly.

The wind stopped. It didn't slow down, it just stopped dead. I looked around and Carly was pushed against a tree by Max. He was holding her tightly while recovering from the shock. As soon as the wind stopped, Freddie pulled me to him and held me. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and he kissed my blonde hair. "I love you." He told me. A combination of those three words and his voice was the best thing ever. I smiled as I said the same to him.

I looked up to look into his gorgeous eyes when I noticed the sky was blue and birds were chirping. Everything looked exactly how it did before the storm. The weirdest thing was that the deathly compost grinder was gone.

Something strange is going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ithink there's something strange**

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a AGES, but I have been working on my other story. Nothing much to say so yeah, here is the story:**

* * *

**SAM'S POV**

"I swear there was a death machine right there" Carly said, pointing to the space where the compost grinder should be.

"No Chizz Carls! I need some ham." I really do feel like some ham right now. I started to walk towards the house but Freddie stopped me.

"NO! What if something goes wrong again? I will go with you." Freddie touches my shoulder and it send a shiver down my spine as he moved his hand gently down my arm.

"Yeah, you guys do that; Carly and I will…uhh…keep watch." Max stuttered while saying the last part.

"Yeah, keep watching each other's faces while kissing." I made Freddie laugh with that one.

Freddie and I walked, hand in hand, to the house.

When we got to the door, he unexpectedly picked me up and spun me around. I closed my eyes, leaned into him and just enjoyed the moment.

"Getting stronger Benson." I smiled at him and let out a laugh.

"I've been working out." I didn't believe him when he said that. I tried not to imagine the image of Freddie in a gym because if I thought of that, I would burst out laughing.

I held in most of my laughter, only letting out a small chuckle.

Just then, Freddie and I realised it was not as light as before and a horrible sound screeched in our ears.

I realised what was happening.

Freddie must have realised too, because he pulled me inside the house without hesitation. He ran to close the door and immediately rushed back to be. He pulled me upstairs, trying to get further away from the roaring death machine.

The floor started rapidly shaking, and once again, Freddie dragged me away. This is probably the worst time for an earthquake.

Freddie brought us both down to the floor, protecting me with his every move, and pushed me under the bed. I pulled him under too; just in time, as the wardrobe fell and would have crushed him otherwise.

As soon as we were under the bed, Freddie looked me in the eyes (even in the middle of an earthquake, we can still get lost in each other's eyes) and then pulled me towards him.

His protective arms surrounded as much as they could of my body. I leaned into his chest, desperately trying to hear his heartbeat through all this noise, just so I could know that he is still here. I finally felt the soft ponding of his heart. It was tough to find, but it was there. I nuzzled my head into his neck and it fit perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle.

The earthquake finally slowed down to a halt and I realised that the piercing sound of the deadly machine was gone.

After another minute of silence, curiosity got the better of me and I crawled out from under the bed to see if everything was back to normal.

Big mistake.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff-hanger! Don't worry, I won't make you wait as long as before to find out.**

ment here...


End file.
